Tha Blues
Tha Blues is the 15th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Come on, come on, come on, come on Ain't nothin' nice or sweet (huh?) They don't even much understand this (uh-uh) Look- Now when I crawl up out the rove' I got quarters and o's Forty-fours under my clothes - I'm drunk and blow And I done told them boys if they play I dump their mothers Now they findin' niggas everyday slumped in gutters I come through on the block strapped, bumpin' bubba For the summer in a bright orange pumpkin hummer (??) from the courvoisier, and lots of hay And make me run in your place and take your pops away See, they got niggas in my hood who can't cop the yay So I can get it understood and have you chopped today And not to say I could even hit your block and spray And try to knock all the bone structure out your face Stick a potato on the head of my nine - it's deadly quiet Leave a nigga redder than swine, you damn pig The plan is to take everything and kill 'em all Young or old, nigga, big or small Ain't nothin' nice (lil wayne) Ain't nothin' nice around here, stupid Keep playin', you won't see next year, stupid And in the van there's a box in the back full of plenty of tools And when you see me on the block, I come to give 'em the blues wayne Look- Now we all do dumb things Playin' with wayne doesn't have to be one of 'em I'll murder his father right in front of him None of 'em are ready for the trouble I'm 'bout Pull up in a bubble, hop out, then let a couple pop out I got two double desert eagles, bustin' at your peoples Cussin' at polices, and roughin' up your nieces (????) off the meters Don't leave without the heaters Believe this, my nina's got more shelves than adidas You see the slick jackin', believe it's glocks and millimeters Run up on your family and pop your senioritas A lot of hennessy - just twist that lil' baby Damn, them hollow tips just missed that lil' baby This is definitely, step to me, get a hysterectomy Technically I'll murder anyone who disrespectin' me Seventeen carollton - mess with me, I bury one Three-eighty - I carry one Come to kill up everyone What! (lil wayne) wayne Everybody freeze and drop when lil wheezy cop And niggas be like q-tip 'cause they breathin' stop Believe or not, the ki's ten g's (??) Until I die I pullin' ego that be's the block And he's so hot that four hundred degrees the spot And weed and vodk' got me wanna beat a cop I grease the glock, the scope with the beam and dot And I'm hangin' out the beamer top releasin' shots Follow me - everybody in the family die sourly Niggas drop hourly - ruinin' your economy Liquor power me, now there's nothin' that can bother me Creep up in your window while you're sleepin', take your child with me I'm wild, and wheezy more violent than dennis rodman Slide up in a blue truck and shoot-up a whole lot of men A lot of heat, a lot of fire, a blazer like stoudamire Ride around your neighborhood and you wake up with bodies by your house (lil wayne)